The Cyclone
by PrincessMombi31
Summary: Zelena is adopted by the Nome King and Mombi, who can give her everything she wants. But what happens when she tries to meet her birth mother?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Queen Mombi and King Roquat of Underground Dominion were riding down a dirt path in their stagecoach. Mombi was the most powerful witch in the land of Oz, and Roquat was a nome. The day of April 21 was a special day for nomes, as it was the one day out of the year when they could become humans. So, the two were busy enjoying their trip to Oz and the surface world. On this day, Roquat could walk among humans without being recognized as a nome, much less, the Nome King. Nomes had stone-like grey skin, and had a statue-like appearance. The horses which drew the stagecoach, however, were made of marble, and had been brought to life by Mombi using the Powder of Life.

Since breakfast, Mombi had an uneasy feeling, like someone was threatening her. She didn't know why, but she did not feel safe. As the day progressed, she began to feel helpless,hungry, thirsty, frightened, and a horrific feeling that the one person who should have loved her just left her somewhere to die. But didn't know why she felt these things. There was one thing that she_ did_ sense: That something was wrong. _Terribly_ wrong. _Somebody_ was in danger.

Roquat was worried about his wife, as he could not feel what Mombi was feeling. Instead of having a happy carefree day on the surface, she had insisted on going on a quest to find out what, or who, was causing her to sense danger.

As the two were eating lunch in the forest, the feeling intensified to such an intensity that Mombi could bear it no longer.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, covered by a huge green cloud, and Mombi immediately knew what it was: Magic. A few feet away, a cyclone touched down for one second, and disappeared back into the clouds.

Then, Mombi heard the sound of a baby screaming, and she immediately sensed that the terrified baby was what had caused the horrible feelings that had been plaguing her all day.

She ran in the direction of the cries and saw the baby in the basket. Immediately, she bent over and scooped her up in her arms, and the baby's fears began to subside.

"Roquat, it's a baby!" She cried to her husband. "Well, I'll be!" he said when he saw the baby in Mombi's arms. "How'd she survive that storm?"

A stab of sadness pierced Mombi's heart. Mombi was well versed in all kinds of magic, both good and bad, and she knew that magic was solely run on emotion. She had heard stories from her magic teacher Blinkie in Jinxland about the kind of powerful magic that babies could wield when they felt that they were in danger:

"The only time a baby can wield magic that is powerful enough to save it's life is if it has been abandoned by it's parents and feels it is in danger. Most caring mothers and fathers will come to their baby's aid if they hear it cry. This type of magic is rarely seen. It is also the most powerful kind because babies, like magic, run on pure emotion. " Blinkie would say.

"I don't think that she 'survived' it. I think that she...caused it." Mombi said. She knew that the reason why she had not sensed the baby's magic was because neither she, nor any living witch in Oz, had ever experienced it.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's very hungry! We need to get to a house and quick to see if the people have any milk to feed her!"

the baby kept hollering. "How do you know that she's hungry?" Roquat asked, bewildered. Nomes were all men, and they rarely raised babies because they rarely married. But Roquat had fallen in love with Mombi and married her many years prior.

"I can sense that she is!"

An even bigger smile stretched across Mombi's face. "What do you think we should name her?" she asked excitedly.

He puffed his chest out and said, "LAVA!"

Mombi's face twisted with confusion. "_LAVA_?!" she asked.

"Lava! Certainly an appropriate name for a princess that rules from an underground palace! I've always wanted to name an heir Lava, and she will be our heir! She will rule over the jewels, rocks, and precious metals of the world!" he said proudly.

"I was thinking of naming her Zelena after my mother. It's a lovely name." Mombi whimpered.

"Oh, fine then. Zelena it is! " he said with a smile on his face.

"But her middle name can be Lava." Mombi said. After all, her husband would get his wish, without the child ever having to use the name.


End file.
